Numb Senses
by Saiyurain
Summary: A fleeting encounter leaves one to encounter the deadliest of enemies. Slight Wyatt x Kai


**Title: Numb Senses**

**Author: Novalight**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Genre: Angst/Tragedy

Rating: T

Summary: A fleeting encounter leaves one to encounter the deadliest of enemies.

A/N: It is a bit short, and there's slight shonen-ai. If you don't approve of it, go back. Otherwise, enjoy reading! And constructive criticism and non-flame reviews would be greatly appreciated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark night in the city of Tokyo. The moon was high up in the sky, shrouded by the low-hanging clouds. So low, that you couldn't see more than 5 feet away from where you were standing.

Street lights illuminated the sidewalks and roads relentlessly, not once giving into the suppressing fog. The road itself was deathly silent, and the sidewalks were crawling with homeless people, trying to huddle in the overhanging roofs of small shops that were closed for the night. They were bundled up against the walls with their meager belongings, trying to block out the eerie denseness of the unusually quiet streets.

A few eyes opened slightly, hearing the urgent pattering of feet, only to catch a glimpse of a shadow and hear the heavy breathing of its owner. On and on this aimless shadow ran, never pausing even once to catch their breath, and never seeming to know where they were headed.

Close by, another figure, this one with piercing red eyes stepped quietly out of a dojo, wanting some time away from the company of others to ponder in silence.

The other figure ran past, not caring that they almost ran straight into the still figure. Glancing back quickly, they only caught the stranger's red eyes widening in surprise.

'Kai.' That was the first thought that popped into his mind. But directly after, he giggled lightly, reprimanding himself for imagining things. But, at the very back of his mind, he still wanted to believe that it had been truly Kai Hiwatari that he had just seen.

It was funny, after all this time, he still thought of Kai as his friend. Even after everything that he had done to Kai, he still thought that. The anger and sadness that had been in the Bladebreaker's eyes was almost too much to bear in his memory. Why was it that each time that he thought of Kai, the painful memories would resurface once again? Nonetheless, he had to confront his inner turmoil once again, since he could never rid himself of the same thoughts.

'Kai… it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I'm the one that decided to join the Psykicks. I'm the one that took Cyber Dranzer into my own hands. I'm the one who wanted to hate you with every fiber of my being.'

He lifted up his hand briefly to wipe away the oncoming tears, and with sudden realization, laughed at his own selfishness.

'Kai probably hates me for what I did to him.'

Only about an hour ago, he had escaped from the hospital, hoping to try and sort himself out. Unfortunately, all he had succeeded in doing was sinking himself further and further into an endless void of despair and guilt.

He closed his eyes, thinking about the mass of hysterics that he had been reduced to when he had lost control of the cyber bitbeast.

'I deserved that. All of it.'

Running. That was all he could do now. Running.

Suddenly, his ears caught the sound of a truck driving down the road, coming closer and closer to where he was. Something clicked.

'Why not?'

He stopped running and grinned madly, awaiting the approaching truck.

It's funny how some things work, because he never heard the footsteps that were following him the whole time, he never heard the desperate cry of his name, and he never felt the arms slip around him as his world collapsed into fragments of time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End.


End file.
